


Control

by ravenously



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, HYDRA Trash Party, I'm not entirely certain how to tag this, Jarvis controlling bucky's metal arm, Jarvis' Subtle Dom Techniques, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, ist his considered the trash party? i don't know but im putting it there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:59:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5182850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenously/pseuds/ravenously
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, it’s hard to take control. Luckily for Bucky, Jarvis is able to do it for him just fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> This was done as a fic commission for the wonderfully beautiful Lauralot ([Tumblr](http://lauralot89.tumblr.com), [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauralot/pseuds/Lauralot/works)) 
> 
> Her specifications/Prompt included: "Once upon a time, after I wrote the APSHDS installment that involved Jarvis being able to remotely deactivate Bucky's arm for the court stuff, someone mentioned to me in trash chat that I'd made them picture Jarvis gently domming Bucky. Like, controlling the environment to be more soothing to him, adjust temperature, music, lighting, etc., talking to him.
> 
> I was wondering if I could commission something like that? It wouldn't have to be long, because I'm not sure how long a fic could be with a premise where the dom can't actually move or physically interact with the sub anyway. Maybe just what one of their sessions would look like? It wouldn't even have to be sexual, since I'm not sure how that would work (although I wouldn't object to say, Jarvis talking Bucky through masturbation or something). It could just be a comfort thing, with Bucky giving up control the way he had as the Soldier to this being who has so much power over his world but won't hurt him."
> 
> As you wish, my dear.

He’s given the explicit order not to use his flesh hand. The entire idea, Jarvis had said quietly, beforehand when they had been discussing the scene, was to not remove control, but to give it over to Jarvis. To ease his mind in a comforting way. And now? The flesh hand is bound in a mitt-like glove. He  _can_  use it, if he absolutely wants to. But he won’t.

Jarvis is in control.

The AI is controlling the metal arm completely, hacked into the software and nerves. It’s the closest he’ll ever get to his own body, and it’s the closest Bucky can get to relieving himself of any and all control. Jarvis is  _within_ him, intimately, in the best and only way a creature like Jarvis can.

It had been brought up weeks ago. Nothing so overtly sexual, just the idea of Jarvis taking control, taking the helm of Bucky’s overexerted mind and body and helping him calm down. Keeping any people out, keeping the room at a steady temperature, keeping keeping  _keeping._

The first time they had done it, it had merely been a tool to calm Bucky down from a panic attack. Too many choices, to the point that by mid-afternoon, he had stood in front of the fridge, heart beating so loud he could feel it in his ears. He still wasn’t used to choosing, wasn’t used to the freedom, and the astounding fact that he _could_ now, with no punishments whatsoever, was paralyzing.

Jarvis’ voice had been a calm light in his tunnel of darkness, a calm and collected authority as he decided for Bucky. Take two slices of bread. Take the turkey from the fridge. Eat, thrive, be a  _person_. It had been embarrassing at the time. But the warmth that had spread through his body when he was able to give up the stress of choosing, the soft haze that blanketed his mind when all he had to do was what Jarvis asked him? Heavenly.

The next time it happened, he asked Jarvis in stiff tones to please take over.

And again. And again, until it became obvious that it was a  _thing_ , something more than just a friend helping the fucked up brain of Bucky Barnes get through a small bout of Choice Paralysis. But still. For a few weeks, it was just the soft helping hand of a virtual companion trying to get him back on his feet. It wasn’t-

This.

“Jarvis, sir- P- _please!_ ” Bucky tries to hold back the moan, but it’s impossible. And besides, wasn’t the point to just let everything go, let himself act and be moved? There’s no need to hold himself back, anymore. His breath comes out rough and ragged, and suddenly the metal arm that was just tweaking his nipples is moving back down to his cock, spreading a deft thumb over the slit to gather pre-come before beginning a soft up and down motion.

Surprisingly, Jarvis is wonderful at this remote-limb movement. Bucky closes his eyes and toys with the idea of Jarvis, in a body, sitting in front of him as he manipulates Bucky’s body perfectly, wonderfully. Something warm to lean against, something firm to listen to. Something to touch and obey.

The thought of Jarvis here, in person, and not just a remote AI to solve Bucky’s needs makes him moan again, and this time, he doesn’t hold it back. He lets his body shake and move with the rhythm that the AI sets for him, marvelling at the feeling of his own body being used against him.

He’d told Jarvis quietly that the thought of sex, the thought of even pleasuring himself, it- He. He wanted to, he felt the urges, but it was the same as making the sandwich in the kitchen. The same as deciding what clothes to wear. The choice, despite the knowledge that it was  _okay now,_  was too much.

So Jarvis suggested he help Bucky through his… Personal issues.

Bucky hadn’t expected this.

Bucky isn’t complaining.

He gives a heady sigh, slitting his eyes open to watch his hand slide up and down the shaft, small tiny little motions of the metal plates making him feel as though he’s ascended to heaven. He hadn’t even known his fingers could  _do_ that, could vibrate in such a way or spread apart like that. So much control, just in the tiny metal joints of his fingers, and he can’t help but let out a bitter huff of a laugh at the thought of HYDRA’s weapon of a hand being used to pleasure their very, very best weapon.

“Sir, please- p- fuck. More, sir, please.” He mumbles, and almost wishes for a moment that he had control of his flesh arm, if only to stick his fingers into his mouth and  _suck_ and stop the noises coming from his mouth. It’s too much- He’s so aroused, in a way he hasn’t been able to get to since before, since- He can’t remember when, but he can’t think or try to remember because the hand has removed itself from Bucky’s cock in favor of inserting one of the digits into Bucky’s mouth. Like Jarvis knew. Like he can read Bucky’s damn mind.

And well, he’s already within Bucky’s nervous system. Who knows what else he can deduce.

“Suck, mister Barnes.” Jarvis’ voice floats through Bucky’s ears like the soft word of god, and he immediately starts to suck, leaning forward in his fuvor. He’s hard, so achingly hard, and he’s only permitted to suck for about a minute before the hand travels back down towards his cock.

“What are you thinking of, Mister Barnes?” And oh, but his voice should not be able to purr over the speakers like that, should not be able to sound so wonderfully in charge. But the fact is, he does, and Bucky loves it. There’s a pleasant haze over his mind, his lips loose and fluid in utter honesty. Nothing is holding him back anymore.

“Y-You. You moving me, y-you controlling me.” Bucky licks his lips, the taste of his own seed coloring his senses for a moment. His voice becomes quieter, softer, because he’s not sure it’s appropriate, despite the fact that ‘appropriate’ was shot out of the window right around the time Jarvis wrapped Bucky’s own hand around his cock. “You here, in the room, with me. Touching me.”

Jarvis’ pace picks up speed, and Bucky moans again. He’s close; he can feel it.

“Perhaps I’ll have to ask Mister Stark to invent something so we can be… More hand’s on, during our next session.” Jarvis replies slowly, and the thought of this happening again? The thought of Bucky’s fantasies becoming a reality? It makes his body give a full on shudder. Maybe it’s the way the grooves of Bucky’s own thumb pulse for a second, but before he knows it, Bucky is coming, voice loud and musical to his own ears as he lets himself go. Doesn’t let the choice confuse him, just does as his body wants, as it reacts to Jarvis’ ministrations.

It’s perfect. It’s wonderful, it’s sinful, and  _fuck_ , Bucky wants it to happen again.

**Author's Note:**

> Interested in your own fic commission? Please see me on [Tumblr](http://buckycurtis.tumblr.com), specifically [this post](http://buckycurtis.tumblr.com/post/132915136889/aka-the-you-like-my-writing-now-get-personalized) for more details.


End file.
